


One Birthday Breakfast Sandwich for Byleth, Coming Right Up!

by humanlouboutin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edelgard can't cook, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy birthday Byleth!, and gets a kiss on her butt, but she cooks for Byleth anyway, just girlfriends being cute and happy together, to make up for my last fic being a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin
Summary: “What’s the occasion too by the way? I’ve never seen you make bacon and sausages for breakfast.” Byleth asked.Wait, does she not realise that today is her birthday? Edelgard thought to herself, looking quizzically at the taller woman who was once again preoccupied with hungrily staring at the food on the stovetop. “Did you, forget what day today is?”“No, today is Sunday.” Byleth proudly announced. “See, I managed to remember my days of the week!” She chuckled, tapping at her head with her pointer finger.“Aww Byleth, today’s not just any other Sunday, it’s also your birthday! And well… I planned to make breakfast for you this morning, but as you can see, things didn’t quite go to plan.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	One Birthday Breakfast Sandwich for Byleth, Coming Right Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the first half of this fic reads like a breakfast sandwich recipe.

The bed was toasty and the downy comforter wrapped snug around Edelgard tempted her to give in to her lingering drowsiness and allow herself to sink back into the embrace of her slumber. Snuggling into the sleeping form of the woman next to her, she buried her face into the soft material of Byleth’s shirt and inhaled, taking in the clean and fresh scent of her girlfriend, an ever so familiar one which reminded of all things homely and comfortable. Being in Byleth’s arms gave Edelgard the ultimate feeling of coming home where it was just her and the love of her life, and everything that had plagued her during the day and filled her mind with worry could no longer get to her.

Craning her neck upwards, Edelgard caught sight of the morning light filtering through the blinds and casting rays gently onto Byleth’s slumbering form, her eyes were shut tight with long lashes dusting onto her cheeks as Byleth adorably smooshed one side of her face into the pillow. Her usually wild and unstyled hair was also looking ever so messily charming this morning with tiny strands sticking up on end around the crown of her head. Edelgard wasn’t sure if she was more tempted to reach up and squish Byleth’s other cheek or ruffle her hair, but waking Byleth when she was peacefully asleep would be the last thing Edelgard wished to do right now, and so she carefully lifted Byleth’s arm off her waist and gently placed it back down on the bed, extricating herself from Byleth’s embrace before gingerly scooting over to the edge of the mattress lest it bounced and woke the slumbering woman. Tiptoeing over to the bedroom door, Edelgard silently opened it and took one last longing look at her sleeping girlfriend before stepping out into the hallway. 

Their apartment felt pleasantly tranquil as sunlight streamed in through the windows, reflecting off dust motes floating in the cool morning air. However, there wasn’t much time for Edelgard to stand around and enjoy this quiet weekend morning because she had a mission to complete, one which had to be done by the time Byleth, who was known to be an early riser, woke up. Hurrying into the kitchen, Edelgard threw open the door of the fridge and peered into one of the shelves where a pile of skincare sheet masks sat, thankfully untouched by Byleth. Letting out a sigh of relief, she reached into the pile and retrieved a sealed paper bag hidden beneath them. 

“Hmm, good thing she didn’t go poking through my sheet masks and find the bag,” Edelgard muttered as she recalled how she’d seen Byleth standing in front of the fridge and eating leftover baked beans out of the can last night. Placing the bag on the counter, Edelgard began removing all manner of breakfast foods from it before grabbing her phone off the kitchen table and pulling up a bookmarked page for breakfast sandwich recipes on her browser, determined to whip up a delicious birthday breakfast for her beloved. 

Picking a knife out of the neatly arranged cutlery tray, she laid the croissant on a cutting board before placing the point of the knife in the middle of the pastry. Now although she was a well-known champion at the local axe throwing lounge, Edelgard was also known to be notoriously bad with a kitchen knife. Tomatoes never failed to be turned into mush in her hands, and the one time she had tried to help Byleth slice onions for onion rings had ended with tears streaming down her face as she handed various misshapen onion slices to her girlfriend. So, Edelgard was especially determined to not mess up this time.

“Gosh okay, deep breaths. Just drag the knife through it, all the way to the other end.” She whispered to herself, slowly pulling the knife through the soft, fluffy interior of the croissant till the blade broke through the other end and left her with two halves laying on the chopping board. "Great, you did it without messing up, looks like we're off to a good start!" Edelgard chuckled to herself, picking up the two pieces and popping them into the toaster before heating a skillet on the stovetop, still feeling rather proud of herself as she recalled having seen Byleth do the same whenever she made pancakes for breakfast. With a square of butter in hand, Edelgard gingerly reached towards the pan and dropped it in, startling herself a little and backing away cautiously when it began to sizzle on the hot surface. Drawing in a deep breath to calm her nerves, she stretched her arm out as far as she could towards the hot pan with a sausage patty in hand this time, wincing as the disc of meat was delicately placed upon the metal surface. Edelgard also recalled the recipe saying she should leave the patty to cook on one side and so she busied herself with getting the bacon package open, carefully placing a strip next to the cooking patty. 

However, a loud pop was heard soon after the strip came in contact with the hot grease and the sensation of scalding liquid splattering up against the sensitive underside of Edelgard’s wrist sent a surge of panic through her, causing her to gasp and nearly jump out of her skin. Edelgard grabbed her hurt wrist in her other hand as she tried to get her arm under the faucet at the kitchen sink before she felt one of her feet collide with her other leg and the world suddenly pitched around her. Flailing her arms in circles as time seemed to slow down, Edelgard felt her body slam hard into the ground, knocking the wind out of her as she caught sight of several pots and pans from the drying rack she’d inadvertently dragged off the counter falling and landing on the ground by her with earth shattering clanging noises. Groaning in pain and rubbing her sore behind, she rolled over onto her knees and let out a dissappointed sigh at the sight of the fallen cooking equipment, dreading the thought of having to wash them all before Byleth woke up and saw the mess. 

“El? Did you drop something?” Byleth called out from somewhere in the house, sleep heavy in her voice but still, it was enough to make Edelgard freeze, looking back at the cooking food as she panicked at the thought of Byleth finding her birthday surprise before it was ready.

“Uhhhh don’t worry By. I'm alright!” Edelgard hurriedly called out, trying to get the pile of pots into the kitchen sink as quickly and silently as she could.

“Mmm, what are you cooking though? It smells so goooood.” Byleth asked this time, ambling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen with a blissful expression on her face as she sniffed the air hard, looking as though she was trying to eat the smell. “Is that bacon? And sausage? They look so yummy, I didn’t know you were making breakfast today!” Byleth gushed, hurrying over to peer into the pan before she turned towards Edelgard and caught sight of her severely sore and reddened looking elbow.

“My love, what happened to your arm?” Byleth asked, concern etched on her features as she approached Edelgard, who sheepishly grimaced and sighed.

“No, I didn’t burn my arm. Instead, I tripped and fell over when hot grease splattered out of the pan earlier.” Edelgard confessed. “I had no idea getting it on your skin would hurt so bad.”

“Let’s turn down the stove and get some ice for your arm, shall we?” Byleth suggested, taking a sandwich bag out of a nearby drawer which she filled with ice from the freezer. “And here’s a little kiss for your elbow to help it get better!” she chuckled, planting her lips lightly on Edelgard’s arm before she applied the bag of ice onto the sore skin. “Now, is there anywhere else that’s hurting and needs a kiss?” she asked.

“Well, I fell pretty hard on my butt too…” Edelgard started, face reddening at the thought of getting a kiss on her behind.

“Ah, then you absolutely need kiss there.” Byleth teased, swooping behind Edelgard before she could react and planting a kiss in the middle of one of her butt cheeks. “There, is your butt feeling all better now?” Byleth giggled, “or I could get you a second bag of ice for it.” 

“Thank you, my love, but I think my butt will be fine, it’s after all, a lot more well cushioned than my elbow.” Edelgard chuckled. “And I don’t mean to say that my butt is big but, you know what I mean.”

“What do you mean? I think your butt is plenty big and cushiony!” Byleth exclaimed in mock surprise, giggling as she leaned in and lightly squished Edelgard’s behind in her hands. “What’s the occasion too by the way? I’ve never seen you make bacon and sausages for breakfast.”

Wait, does she not realise that today is her birthday? Edelgard thought to herself, looking quizzically at the taller woman who was once again preoccupied with hungrily staring at the food on the stovetop. 

“Did you, forget what day today is?” Edelgard asked.

“No, today is Sunday.” Byleth proudly announced. “See, I managed to remember my days of the week!” She chuckled, tapping at her head with her pointer finger.

“Aww Byleth, today’s not just any other Sunday, it’s also your birthday!” Edelgard announced, smiling up at Byleth before she leaned into her girlfriend and threw her arms around her shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft, tender kiss onto Byleth’s lips. “It’s the day you were born my love, and well… I planned to make breakfast for you this morning, but as you can see, things didn’t quite go to plan.” She explained with a little frown, looking towards the stovetop. 

“Ah, so that’s why there were 30 new messages on my phone this morning, I haven’t read any of them yet.” Byleth replied, realization dawning upon her when she figured that 30 unread messages at seven in the morning definitely meant that today was not just any ordinary day, “and aww you made breakfast for me!” She continued, with a bright and cheery smile as she leant forward to pepper little kisses all over Edelgard’s face, making her giggle and scrunch her face. 

“Your kisses, they’re so ticklish!” Edelgard laughed as she wriggled in Byleth’s arms. “You’ve got to let me go soon though, your breakfast isn’t exactly ready yet,” she spoke, peeking over Byleth’s shoulder to check on the stove. “How about you take a seat at the table while I continue cooking?” she suggested, starting to lead Byleth by the arm over to the kitchen table.

“Nah, sitting doesn’t sound very fun, I wanna help you out, El.” Byleth implored with an expression on her face which reminded Edelgard of a sad puppy, an especially wide eyed one with hair dishevelled from sleep and the tiniest hint of her frown on her lips, it was a face Edelgard would never be able to say no to, not even in her wildest dreams.

“Hmm alright, you being here with me helps me feel a little less intimidated about cooking too, that’s the effect you have on me, Byleth. Even the scariest things feel a little less scary when you’re here with me.” Edelgard whispered, a tiny smile lingering on her lips as she looked into Byleth’s calming cerulean gaze. “Still however, I now know how much hot grease hurts when it gets on your skin so we’re going to take a few precautions before we get back to cooking,” Edelgard announced.

“Precautions like?” Byleth inquired, watching as Edelgard took a pair of rubber gloves off a hook and placed one in her hand. 

“We’ll put these on and they’ll keep us safe from grease splatters.” Edelgard declared, looking extremely proud of herself for having come up with what she thought was a pretty ingenious idea. “Unfortunately for us, we’ve only got a pair of rubber gloves so we’ll have to split.”

“Oooh that’s a lovely idea, and don’t worry, I can cook with one hand just fine!” Byleth reassured, walking back to the stove where she turned up the heat as Edelgard cautiously approached, anxiously clutching her hands together when food in the pan started to cook and sizzle once again. Reaching towards a drawer, Edelgard retrieved a spatula from it and stuck it into the pan, hand trembling as she shoved the flat side beneath the cooking patty and tried to flip it over as gently as she could, to no avail.

“Here El,” Byleth spoke up, standing behind Edelgard as she gently took her gloved her in her own and guided it to push the spatula beneath the patty, lifting it off the pan on one end and effortlessly flipping it over, before bringing the spatula towards the bacon where she slid it under the strip and flipped the bacon onto its other side without sending drops of grease flying everywhere, like Edelgard was sure would end up happening if she was by herself. 

“Phew, I guess that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be huh,” Edelgard remarked, letting out the breath of air she had been involuntarily holding in her lungs. “I probably need more practice in the kitchen before I can get as good at cooking as you are, my love. Would you perhaps allow me to help you out? I’ll promise to cry less if there are onions involved this time.” She joked, chuckling softly as she leaned into Byleth’s soft pyjama shirt and reached up to cup her face with her free hand, “Thank you for always being so patient with me.”

“Of course, my El.” Byleth whispered, leaning in to press a kiss into the side of Edelgard’s head, “I’ve heard that holding bread in your mouth while cutting onions may help stop the tears.” She suggested, “We could try that out next time.”

“Would it still work if I put peach jam on the bread?” Edelgard asked, eyeing the shelf where all of her sweet treats were kept, “We could have mini jam sandwiches to eat while chopping onions, that I wouldn’t mind for sure.” She laughed.

“Woah, that’s a great idea!” Byleth remarked, wonder shining in her eyes, “how have I never thought of it? Say, would you be down for onion rings and mini sandwiches tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a real treat, I’ll add a reminder to my phone to get onions from the store tonight,” Edelgard replied with an exuberant tone in her voice, perking up visibly at the thought of jam sandwiches before turning back to the stove when a whiff of cooking meat caught her attention. “By, do you think the food’s done cooking yet? I’m afraid I don’t know how to tell when the food’s ready…” Edelgard explained, with a little pout on her lips.

“Ah, I think it looks yummy and ready to eat!” Byleth commented, peering into the pan over Edelgard’s shoulder right as the toaster’s timer went off. “How about you get the bread out of the toaster, while I get the food out of the pan?” she suggested, “mmm, just thinking about assembling this sandwich is making me feel so hungry. Soon, it will be food time!” She added, rubbing her tummy with one hand as she lifted the sausage patty out of the pan and placed it carefully on one half of the croissant which Edelgard had prepared on a plate, before laying the bacon strip on it. “All that’s left to cook now is the egg!”

“Well, I have to admit this, but I have no idea how cracking an egg works.” Edelgard sheepishly admitted, staring at the lone egg on the counter with a downcast expression, “…would you mind showing me how it’s done?” she asked. 

“Of course! Don’t worry, every day is a chance to learn and grow.” Byleth reassured with a wink, picking up the egg and placing it in Edelgard’s gloved hand before she guided it to the edge of the pan. “First, we hold the egg in our hand and strike it against the edge of the pan,” she explained, pulling Edelgard’s hand away from the pan before bringing it down in one swift motion. Edelgard felt the egg strike the metal edge, just hard enough for a fissure to form in its shell without completely devastating the egg like she had once done while trying to make an omelette years ago in a home economics class, an incident Edelgard was still deeply embarrassed about. 

Byleth then placed the egg between Edelgard’s thumb and forefinger and instructed for her to hold onto it with her other hand. “Now place both your thumbs at the crack in the shell, and gently pull them apart.” She explained, her soothing voice helping Edelgard steady her nerves as she carefully dug her thumbs into the shell and slowly pried it apart as the contents of the egg fell into the pan with a plop and immediately began cooking on the hot surface.

“Ack, its making popping noises! Just like the bacon when I got scalded by the grease.” Edelgard cried out, backing away from the stove in fear and slamming into Byleth, who lead her a few steps away from the hot pan and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. 

“We can stand back from the stove this time because there’s no need to flip a fried egg, all we gotta do is watch for when it starts looking ready.” Byleth comforted Edelgard, rubbing her hand in circles on her upper back as she watched the lines between Edelgard’s brows slowly fade, making Edelgard appear more visibly relaxed when she realized that she wasn’t in danger of getting hurt again. “Though I do have a trick that I wanna show you later, I call it ‘How to make an Egg Dumpling’.” Byleth added with a cheeky grin before licking her lips, as though she could hardly wait for her breakfast to be ready. It was a look which Edelgard found to be so endearing that she could barely stop herself from reaching up to smoosh Byleth’s cheeks or tousle her adorably messy bedhead. Byleth had always loved food and Edelgard longed to someday be able to whip up some of her beloved’s favourite dishes, just so she could watch Byleth’s eyes light up with joy as she tucked into her meal. She hoped that with time, Byleth’s guidance would be able to turn her dreams into reality.

“Look El, the egg’s starting to turn solid, which means its nearly ready.” Byleth pointed out as the pair approached the stove once more. “This means it’s time for my special egg trick!” she added, handing Edelgard the spatula once more as Byleth held onto her hand and guided the flat end beneath the cooking egg, unsticking it from the pan before folding it in half with a quick flick of her wrist. “There, now we’ve made an egg pouch to contain the yolk, it’s like a dumpling that’s made out of an egg.” Byleth remarked with a huge silly grin before helping Edelgard remove the cooked egg from the pan. The pair gently laid the cooked egg atop the incredibly delicious looking sandwich which they both could not help but look mouthwateringly at. Even Edelgard, who usually did not usually have an appetite for food this early in the morning felt her stomach start to awaken and rumble at the sight of the sandwich before her.

“Hold up, we can’t forget the cheese.” Edelgard piped up, reaching towards the counter. “I know how much you love cheese, so this sandwich wouldn’t be complete without it.”

“Ooh, I love it especially when it gets melty in a hot sandwich.” Byleth added, looking ravenously at the food before her whilst Edelgard carefully laid a slice of cheese atop the egg before placing the other half of the croissant over the pile. Picking up the plate, she placed it on the kitchen table and took Byleth by the hand once again, leading her over to one of the chairs.

“Wait El, you’ve made breakfast for me, but what about breakfast for yourself?” Byleth asked, concerned when she realized that Edelgard did not seem to have any food prepared for herself.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Edelgard laughed, walking over to the fridge where she reached under the pile of facemasks and pulled out a bag containing a pink donut with sprinkles on it. “I got myself a donut when I picked up the sandwich ingredients from the store yesterday.”

“So that explains the suspicious pile of facemasks in the fridge. Hmm, how sneaky of you, I never suspected there was food hidden beneath it.” Byleth teased, “I was actually wondering if Dorothea had taken you out for a shopping spree at the beauty store.”

“Oh no she didn’t, I just spent way too much time picking out ingredients for the sandwich yesterday.” Edelgard sighed, “Turns out, not knowing how cooking works also meant that I wasn’t very good at shopping for food. It took me near ages to figure out what type of bread or meat would work best in a sandwich.” Edelgard explained before she was suddenly scooped into Byleth’s arms which very nearly startled her into dropping her donut as her girlfriend laughed freely and swung her around in their kitchen.

“Thank you my love,” Byleth gushed, gleefully smooshing her cheek up against Edelgard’s, “for always making my birthdays feel special.” 

“Oh Byleth, birthdays are meant for celebrating a person and I’ll never pass up an opportunity to celebrate you, the light of my life.” Edelgard replied, feeling the warm sensation of joy rushing through her at the sight of Byleth’s face, all crinkled with laughter. “My love, you look so endearing when you smile all adorably like this. Hmm, I’m going to tell you that I’ve got another surprise in store for you, which is also under the sheet masks in the fridge, just because I want to see you smile again.” 

“Aww, you hid them all in one spot? I should have guessed!” Byleth replied cheekily, setting Edelgard back on the ground and scrabbling through the pile of masks before pulling out a box which opened to reveal a fish shaped cake, iced beautifully with teal and mint coloured scales. “Woah, a cake which looks like a fish! With such pretty colours too! Let’s eat it together after we’re done with breakfast, shall we?” She excitedly suggested, setting it on the kitchen table as she plopped herself back into her chair and continued to admire the cake.

“I suppose I can never hide anything from you under a pile of sheet masks ever again,” Edelgard added, beaming at the sight of Byleth now joyfully nibbling on her sandwich with quick bites, puffing up her crumb covered cheeks with food while she attempted to guess what flavour of cake was hidden beneath the icing. 

“By, sometimes I can’t help but notice that the way you eat reminds me of a hamster!” she pointed out, trying to stifle her laughter by placing her hand over her mouth. Leaning over the table, she gently brushed the crumbs off Byleth’s face with her thumb, “are you always this endearing on purpose?”

“I could say the same about you,” Byleth replied, leaning forward to give Edelgard a little kiss. “You remind me of a hamster too, when you stuff your face with sweets.”

“Wha-, me? A hamster?” Edelgard asked, a deep blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears. “Gosh, I had no idea I looked like one too. I must say that it’s probably rather unbecoming of me to gorge myself on sweets like that, especially since I’m not exactly a child anymore.”

“Well, I think you look loveliest when you’re munching on your favourite candy,” Byleth reassured, pushing her chair back as she crossed over to the other side of the table and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “And if eating candy makes you feel happy, then there’s no need to be ashamed about it.” She added, laughing when Edelgard’s stomach made a distinctive rumbling sound at the word ‘candy’. “Look, even your stomach agrees with what I said!” 

“You know, it’s incredibly heartwarming to have you by my side, knowing that you’ll always have my back even if it’s about me stuffing myself with sweets. I’ll promise to always have yours too, my light.” Edelgard spoke, resting her hands on Byleth’s face as she leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “You have brought me endless joy simply by being in my life, and I thank you for that. Happy birthday, my Byleth.” She whispered, eyes fluttering shut as she closed the gap between their bodies and pressed her lips against Byleth’s.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter [ here](https://twitter.com/humanlouboutin)!


End file.
